


So, happy ending, huh?

by Riberhus



Category: MonEpy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riberhus/pseuds/Riberhus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because love. What else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, happy ending, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, Hello, this is me trying to make a Cinderella based story. It's been too long since I last wrote something for a fandom so I expect this to be the shittiest it can be. Pardon me. But please. If you're planning to read this, please enjoy. Happy Christmas.

Once, there was a little boy who lived in a far away land. He was not a prince, per se, but he was treated like one. He was showered with love and happiness by his parents who never got tired of answering his questions, of showing him wonders and singing him to sleep. He was fed everyday with wisdom, he grew up with and kindness he shares to everyone.

However, not all good things are for heroes.

His mother died when he was younger. He was not aware of death yet, no. Instead a deep sleep that will keep her peaceful forever. There was no death before in Epy’s world. But as he grew up, he realized the cruel reality of things. His father became sad but he never failed to be the father epy grew up to. He was kinder now that his wife is dead. He was wiser. But even the wisest man can be a fool.

One day, he came home with someone. A beautiful woman. His father never mentioned anything about a visitor so imagine his surprise when said woman came in with luggage and two children about his age.

“Jeffrey, can we talk in my study, child?” his father asked and as the obedient child he was, he gracefully excused himself to his father’s study.

So many questions in his head, so many possibilities. When he heard the doors open, he turned to greet his father but was instead met with one of the children earlier.

“Hello,” his raspy voice came out raspier. He flinched but the other child didn’t. He was just there, staring, like he’s something that is out of this world. The child only moved to shut the door. Epy sat again and waited for the other to do the same. He welcomes the child. He nods at him just like how his father would at an associate. The boy nodded at him too, an acknowledgement of the gesture but never a meaningful acceptance of what it is. Instead, he stared and stared, studying Epy closer than a pinned butterfly. Maybe that’s what he is right now; a pinned butterfly.

“I’m Jeffrey,” he offered, thinking this a polite starter to a conversation Epy’s not sure he can guide to where he wants. The kid took his time in answering; blushing when he realized that he’s expected to say his name.

“I’m Ramon,” he finally spoke, his voice with hints of void. Like his name is a curse; a demon waiting to unravel. But Epy did not notice that. Instead, he smiled and stood up, holding out a hand to the boy who leaned back a little to keep a small distance between them. Epy noticed that, of course, and took the boy’s hand to shake it with his own.

“Don’t be scared of me, Ramon. I won’t bite,” he smiled and turned to see his father opening the door.

 

-

The days grew longer with not much to do. Epy began to feel an aching feeling in his gut as he watched his father play with his new brother and sister. Apparently, this is his new family. Of course he’s got nothing against it but, as a child who grew up a center of the attention of his parents, he can’t help but feel like he’s being replaced by them. Of course he knows that one should enevr be jealous of anyone or anything because that is a bad thing but...

He talked to his father one night and told him about his worries. About his doubts and all the thoughts he’s been having these past few days. His father, being the wise man, overlooked the real problem of the child as the child can’t point it out himself. He was too young to understand.

“My child, they are family. One day, when I join your mother in her sleep, you will be left with them,” a kind smile appeared in his eyes and Epy felt like everything is alright again.

 

-

 

When his father died, his step mother changed. She began to order him around, denied him food when she thought he failed at something, locking him up the attic when they have visitors over. Everything his father would’ve never done to him was he alive and present. He spent night in his room crying, begging for everything to stop; maybe it’s just a nightmare. Maybe tomorrow, he’ll wake up and none of this ever existed.

And then Ramon’s at his door again, asking him to let him in.

Ramon’s alright in his opinion. The man’s kind. He brings him food in the middle of the night when his mother would tell him that he’s not going to eat anything. Ramon saved him from punishment once, twice in the past when he failed to clean the stables like how his step mother instructed him and that one time his mother told him to clean her daughter’s room but he was stuck cleaning the fountain because she told him to do so. Mon told his mother that the reason Epy was not able to clean the stables as instructed was because he was there disturbing him and then he locked his sister’s room that’s why Epy couldn’t get in. At times, when his mother is not around, Ramon would kneel on the floor with him, cleaning as much as he could. He insists that he used to clean their house before Epy’s father came into the picture. They were poor and it was all thanks to Epy’s father that they now have a good status in the society.

“My father gave you so much but your mother is returning none of that to his son,” he mumbled and expected a thundering roar from the other the way he would when his friends are over and he gets mad at them. Instead, warm arms and wet hands wrapped around him, holding him tightly against the broad chest he’s never paid attention to before.

And for a moment, it’s alright again. For moment, he was a child again and everything’s alright.

But that did not last as a carriage arrived and Ramon rushed to fix himself. They can’t be seen like this or his step mother would think that he’s feeding his son something to make him do things he’s not supposed to do.

“tonight, meet me at the back of the old barn house. I’ll wait for you there after dinner.” Ramon said and was gone, only his voice echoing as he welcomed back his mother and sister from their trip to the town.

 

-

 

He was running late. That he’s sure of. He almost forgot what Ramon told him if not for the fact that his mother asked him where the man was.

“Young master Ramon said that he’ll be retiring early to bed,” he lied, head down as this is how he’s always lied and how he’s always talked to the woman. She only nodded as if in concern then turned back to her visitors who bid their goodbyes as they are to return still to their families. Once he’s done with his chores and his step mother and sister retired to their respective beds as well did he only changed to his best clothes – a thought that bothered him as the man’s already saw him almost naked wearing threadbare shirts – and rushed to where they were to meet.

Arriving there, he was welcomed with a warm hug, the same hug that brought him back to the past, his beautiful past that now seem so far away, and a kiss on his cheeks, Ramon’s smile infectious as he hold him dearly like an old friend. Maybe he is an old friend of his. Maybe be he’s just like his childhood memories: an old friend.

“And look at you! So beautiful in white,” he laughed as he took his hand bringing it above his head, a request for him to turn around.

“You flatter me, young master. Thank you,” he smiled shyly, letting Ramon lead him inside the old barn house, the man holding his cold hands in his warm ones. 

“I told you. When it’s just us, you call me ‘Mon’ like how I call you ‘Epy’. It’s only fair as you allow me use the nickname your father gave you considering...”

“But you’re ‘Ramon’ to your friends. Even they do not get to call you ‘Mon’ so intimately,” he spoke and he covered his mouth as soon as he realized that. Of course he can’t compare himself to his friends. He is his servant. A servant a little lucky than others. He was never his friend. Hell he’s lucky that the man’s very kind to him how dare he think that he’s his friend?

“Well, you’re not my friend,” Ramon smiled and pulled him close, procuring a small box from his coat.

“Keep this for me, will you?” he asked, eyes searching his. He nodded and received the box in his hands, handling it carefully.

“When the time comes, only then will you open this box, do you understand?” he asked, closing his hands to his.

His hands are soft. Epy was not listening to him anymore.  His mind’s to his hands feeling his thumb creating a small circle and the way it stirs him up in a good way. His mind’s to the box in his palms – felt, hard, warm from where it has been kept – shaped softly to keep something important.

His mind’s to the man looking at his so tenderly, his eyes like presence searching his soul for answers and finding them there, wrapped in gold and silver, like he’s a child that found a place to keep his secrets hidden and alive.

His mind’s to his beating heart, beating faster as he stared in awe at how such a beautiful man can exist outside the fairytales.

And how he’s the one seeing it.

“Merry Christmas, Epy,” he spoke and things were better. Things were perfect.


End file.
